


First Date on Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin have their first date on Christmas. Secret Santa gift for targetlost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [targetlost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=targetlost).




End file.
